harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Lovegood House
The Lovegood House is a black-colored cylinder house on top of a hill with a stream at the base of it, it is located near the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. It is the home of Xenophilius Lovegood and his daughter Luna. It is described as looking like a giant rook (castle). Layout *'Front Yard' The front yard could be entered by a broken down gate, which Xenophilius could tack signs to. From there a path zigzagged up to the front door, along both sides of this path could be seen a variety of odd plants which made up a garden. These plants included a Snargaluff, possibly some Gurdyroots, and a bush covered in some orange radish like fruit called Dirigible plums. Two old crab apple trees stood on either side of the front door, bearing berry-sized fruits and white-headed mistletoe, a little Owl with a slightly flattened hawk-like head possibly belonging to the Lovegoods could at times be found perched in these trees. The front door was thick and black, studded with iron nails, with a knocker shaped like an eagle. *'Kitchen' The front door leads into the kitchen, a perfectly circular room, with stove, sinks, and cupboards curved to fit the walls. All of these items had been painted in bright primary colors with flowers, insects, and birds possibly all painted by Luna. It being a rather enclosed space the effect of these paintings was slightly overwhelming. In the centre of the floor was a spiral wrought-iron staircase leading up to the upper levels. *'Living Room/Xenophilius' Workplace' The first floor above the kitchen, this room is smaller then the kitchen, though more cluttered, and entirely round, this room served as both a living room and a workplace for Xenophilius. It appeared somewhat labyrinth-like with piles of books and papers covering every surface. The ceiling was dotted with small delicately made models of creatures that could flap their wings, or snap their jaws. In this room could be found Xenophilius' printing press, which printed out copies of his magazine The Quibbler, as well as a stone bust of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing a bizarre headdress made by Xenophilius. The room had a window, and various pieces of furniture. *'Luna's Room' Luna’s room is on the next floor above the living room, it has one window, and a pale blue carpet. Her ceiling was painted with pictures of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville with the word FRIENDS written in golden ink creating a circle around each of them and connecting them together. These pictures while not moving seemed to breathe. By her bed, Luna had a picture of her and her mum hugging. Luna also had a wardrobe in the room. History In 1997 Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger visited this house to find out more about a mysterious symbol that keep appearing on their journey. While here, they learned from Xenophilius that it was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Unfortunately, the house suffered a collapse when a Stunning Spell hit an Erumpent horn which was mounted on the living room wall causing the horn to explode, and further collapse when Hermione blasted a hole though the floor to help them escape from Death Eaters. It is unknown if is the house was re-built. Category:Houses